fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:BionicleFan
Proszę zagłosuj na mnie w wyborach na admina. -- bart7456 Przykro mi, nie. Zrób sobie stronę usera Vezok999 17:41, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Dasz GG, please? Mroczny Bohater Bo chciałem pogadać ;) Mroczny Bohater To moje przezwisko, przerobione z nazwiska. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:37, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) Instrukcja Instrukcja:Płomienny Demon- prosiłeś o nią, więc proszę :) Vezok999 13:39, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Lumix Mogę użyc Lumixa w Kronikach Ivesta? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Tak. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Daj GG, jeśli masz, bo musimy obmówić to i owo. Volgaraahk Rahkshi - Kal Cóż, pewnie. De facto prace nad nimi już się zaczeły. Volgahraak miał być początkowo Vorahkiem- Kal, ale nie zgodziłem się na takie dodatkowe imiona. Musisz tylko ustalić, którego weźmiesz.--Guurahk 11:41, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Może byś mi odpisał na GG? The Champ Is Here!!! 12:37, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorki, ale chciałem pisać na gg.pl - nie wyjszło mi - nie umiem wysłać wiadomości. Zalogowałem się na normalnym, możesz pisać. Nie dodawak kategorii do moich artykułów! Są moje i to ja się tym zajmuję! --DARNOK 2 17:44, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Okej, okej, po prostu na stronce "Projekt:Kategoryzacja" byłeś wpisany, a ja się zapisałem na ciebie i Amaka, ale jednak wypisałem się z ciebie, teraz zajmę się tylko Amakiem. Użytkownik:BionicleFan A weź wejdź na GG, dobra? No czasem tak jest Wiesz co, coraz mniej zaczynam wierzyć w tą Twoją historyjkę z kolegami, którzy chcą sobie pobudować MOCi, i chcą od Ciebie instrukcje :P I jestem coraz mniej skłonny, aby Ci dać jakąkolwiek instrukcję. Może dasz swoim "kolegom" instrukcje swoich MOCów? No czasem tak jest Sam byś se mógł zbudować Volga? No to dawaj >:) No czasem tak jest Fajnie, ja mieszkam w swoim własnym domu :P No ale do rzeczy: A z kim ja muszę być na FB! Się nie logujesz, a na mnie narzekasz, że nie rozpoznaję sarkazmu :P Nie moja wina, że tak "konstruujesz" swoje wypowiedzi, że nie wiem, co jest sarkazmem a co nie :P No czasem tak jest Ja to się zawsze zastanawiałem, czemu dziewczynę wita prawie każdy user, a przy chłopakach to tylko kilka... No, i ja jeszcze czasem piszę "curva" ;) Lord Vox 11:01, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Widgeterzy Już 3 dni czekam, a powinienem 2... Masz czas do dzisiaj Vezok999 13:10, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) Lord Vox 20:24, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Zakładam, że znasz mapę AP, więc włącz ją sobie jeszcze raz i wskaż, gdzie chciałbyś, żeby on mieszkał Vezok999 08:51, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) A Harea to teren Ceeri i Zankiera :) Vezok999 09:03, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Kreis - "Jej mieszkańców można wyliczyć na palcach rąk. Wyspa jest w małym stopniu zamieszkała głównie z powodu Rahi- to włąśnie na tej wyspie jest największe stężenie najgroźniejszych gatuków archipelagu" Reineus - Teren podległy Sedin, w zasadzie to by tu mógł być Lurea- t co wyżej tylko że ten podległy Górze Sumseo- stacja metereologiczna, tam mieszkają Matoranie z poza AP, maja też swoich obrońców Foun - zatruta gazami wulkanicznymi chyba nie nadaje się na miejsce zamieszkania, co nie? Ramun- Tifren i Borun Ale mi najbardziej by chyba pasowała Harea- na razie jest dwóch Toa a trzy wioski, więc tam by pasował Vezok999 09:18, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Mam też powód opuszczenia Góry Strachu- napiszemy, że opóśił ją, kiedy tam pojawił się Szef Kopalni Vezok999 09:25, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) No i jest ok Vezok999 08:44, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Klerix Cóż, Klerixy nie występują na Archipelagu, po za tym nie są Rahi, które da się udomowić. I Came To Play! 18:09, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) Jak sobie wyobrażasz zrobienie Klerixa z 3 żądłami? To już lepiej Czerwnoy Klerix. Coś się napisze w story. I Came To Play! 15:55, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Aj, czego akurat Toa Światła? Takich nie może być na archipelagu... a jak jakiś by był, to by zaraz zginął "w tajemniczych okolicznościach". A skoro chciałbyś zrobić drużynę, to można by zaludnić w ten sposób jedną z niezamieszkałych wyst, np ożywić Nublarę Vezok999 19:47, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) A i Drużyna Zmierzchu- to drużyna, którą Navu stworzył, w jej skłąd wchodzili jeszcze Suvil, Vox, Zathron, Khaar i pare postaci Kaniego. Walczyli z Zakonem Callignis. Jak chcesz wiedzieć więcej to właśnie o tym jest Saga Navu Vezok999 19:50, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) Kalso, ale fajne imię :) Vezok999 19:38, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Nie tylko ja, zobacz sobie Forum:Jaka muzyke lubicie?, Nickelbacka słuchają poza mną też Kani i Panrahk Vezok999 17:57, cze 3, 2011 (UTC) No ja też. Jednak wolę ich starsze brzmienie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nagana W turnieju nie można stawiać na obu walczących Vezok999 10:18, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Co do Rahi - nie, Thoud - tak. I Came To Play! 10:57, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Lesiu ma małe pytanko: masz GyGy? Lesiu namber tu 11:54, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Żadnych spraw nie mam, zbieram numery ;] Lesiu namber tu 11:58, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Nie i Nie. Ależ się zajedwabiście komunikujemy ;P I Came To Play! 12:23, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Widocznie nie przeczytałeś wiadomości Vezia. No i regulaminu obstawiania także. Nie możesz obstawić na dwóch jednocześnie! No logiczne to jest chyba. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ocenisz? Ocenisz XW-77? Potrzebuję jak najwięcej komentarzy do tego Moca - Bardzo bym się z tych Toa ucieszył Vezok999 16:58, cze 11, 2011 (UTC) Spoko spoko, byle tylko nie był to Toa Światła/Cienia/zmyślonego żywiołu/hybryda Vezok999 18:05, cze 12, 2011 (UTC) Co do instrukcji do PG, to jestem chory i nie za bardzo mam siły żeby ją zrobić, ale w tym tygodniu wrzucę na pewno. Vox 10:59, cze 13, 2011 (UTC) Proszę bardzo: Instrukcja: PrettyGirl. Miłego składania ;) Vox 12:44, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Kurna, zapomniałem odpisać :/ Pomysł ok, jak widzisz mam parę prawie pustych oddzialów i jeden całkiem wolny- ok, możesz zrobić, ale nie 15, tylko 10 (ostatni oddział). Resztę jak chcesz możemy dać do innego, miejsc ciagle dużo Vezok999 09:59, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) PS: Gratuluję okrągłej liczby edycji, a pomyśl, że miał byś już trzy 000 gdybyś się logował ;P Z trzema zerami chodziło mi o 1000- pierwsza liczba która tyle ma Vezok999 11:33, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Nie Vezok999 12:01, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Cały czas piszesz o braku części- przecież można robić jak prawie każdy, jednego, zdjęcia, roburzyć,m nastepnego... Vezok999 18:36, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) TNL nie ma chyba od roku... A o takie coś się nie musisz pytać o ile autor tego nie zaznaczył Vezok999 18:37, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Widzisz, N:OW jest już tak dokładnie zaplanowane, że nie da rady, a N:CC się już kończy. Sorry, muszę Cię zawieść. Kani--Nui 10:55, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Nom Vezok999 17:41, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Hymmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........................................................ Większa część (czyli prawie wszyscy) Florańczyków jest martwa... Oczywiście mogli oni opuścić wyspę przed lub w trakcie wojny... Łaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Nie mogliby to być Cloranczycy? Jest większa szansa spotkania ich gdziekolwiek niż spotkania Florańczyków na ich wyspie... Chyba, że by umarli! Jeśli mieliby zginąc to nie mam nic przeciwko. I pamiętaj - maska Hordika na głowie Metru. Vox 15:42, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Fak, to rasa wymarła, owszem jest ich kilkunastu we Wszechświecie, ale to rasa wymarła. Zgadzam się na jednego Thouda. I Came To Play! 16:35, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Ciiiiiiii... >.> Ani słowa o Vaxdzie. I Clorańczycy mają naramiennik na obojętnie jakich głowach... Ale dobra, niech ci będzie... Vox 17:11, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Tylko pamiętaj - maska Hordika na głowie Metru >8L Vox 20:28, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, może być 2-óch... Że niby razem opuścili wyspę, jeszcze przed migracją, choć nie miałbym zastrzeżeń, gdyby jeden z nich zginął w czasie jakiejś akcji... I Came To Play! 06:47, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Se przeczytaj dyskusję Gresha, tam masz odpowiedź Vezok999 11:11, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) BioFan!!!! W nocy miałem świetny materiał na FF, tylko że do tego potrzebuję tylko 2 żyjących Florańczyków... Dlatego, jeśli niebyłby to problem, to prosiłbym o zamienienie Florańczyków u ciebie na Clorian. Bardzo mi tym zależy <:/ Ale! Jest jeszcze jedna opcja. Wielu Florańczyków podczas wojny dołączyło się do Clorian - nadal byli Florańczykami i żyją, tylko nie mówi się o nich jak o "prawdziwych" Florianach. Nie bądź świnia i wybierz jedną z dwóch opcji, ładnie cię proszę ;) No co? Jak ty mnie prosiłeś o instruckję PG to ci zrobiłem >.> Vox 17:16, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Czy twoja postać może wystąpić w moim opowiadaniu? - Larkanni6 Miałem na myśli Lumixa. - Larkanni6 Ołkej maj frend. - Larkanni6